


The office worker and the homeless man

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Homeless Castiel, Homelessness, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, homeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, a homeless man, lost his family 7 years ago. Now he met a man named Dean Smith, will his life around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The office worker and the homeless man

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on-http://doomsdayy.tumblr.com/tagged/homeless%20cas

It was a dark alley he sat in, alone and cold. Castiel’s eyes looked up at the skies and he just dreamt about what his life had become. His eyelashes flicker slightly and his eyes widen with fear as he hears sounds emerging from the other side. He frowns, gets his stuff, and he runs. His eyes were red with tears. It was clear, so clear, to everyone that he was suffering. People walked beside him as he got out onto the streets. It was 8pm. It was cold and dark. Castiel sighed. He had been like this for a long, long, time but he couldn’t handle this weather anymore. It was snowing now, the cold individual flakes moving down onto him. He shivered and just wondered if anyone would help, if anyone would get up and take him to safety. It wasn’t happening any time soon, no-one even looked his way. The Snowflakes fell straight onto his coat, the flimsy coat that a kind old woman had donated to him. He looks up and sees a building which is bright and looks so warm. He wonders if he could sneak in. He walks over; ignoring all the looks he got from people as he went across the road. People looked at him with disgust, as if he was some sort of animal. After a little bit of walking Castiel arrives at the building. A man, who seemed as if he was a cleaner, opened a door to the building and walked off to put some stuff away. As he was not paying attention, Castiel walked in and pretended as if he belonged here. He found the bathrooms, some private one, for a man whose name was Dean Smith. Surely this man would be home now; to go Home to see a wife and kids. A white picket fence family, it’s all Castiel wants.  
He had it before. That love you shared with children and the love and want with the love of your life. He had it all. The house. The love. The family. It was a normal day. He was driving home from his job, he worked in a local school as a loveable teacher, and he went to go pick up his family. And that is what he did. He got them in the car. He made sure they had their seatbelts on. It was a sunny afternoon, cars moving back and forth down the roads. He smiled and laughed with his family. Yet, that was the last time he would see their smiles. From behind, a man with drunken breath, who was looking down at a phone, hit them hard. It was a strong impact and his little girls didn’t make it. His wife was still holding on. But, in the end, she couldn’t do it. Castiel was the only survivor; he was left with a broken arm. He kept silent; People kept telling him he was lucky. Lucky to be alive. But, in his point of view, he wasn’t. His family, his life, had been taken away. It was taken from a drunken idiot, and his family was never coming back. From there, it just went downhill. He didn’t pay the bills, he couldn’t afford to. Eventually he was kicked out onto the streets. It had been 7 years now and it’s getting harder to deal with.  
Castiel had pushed his thoughts away and decided it would be good to sleep. He had to get out of here before someone noticed. He decided he would leave at 5am. He got his “bed” sorted out on the bathroom floor. From his bag, he got a toothbrush and toothpaste. He got these at a homeless shelter and they shouldn’t really be used anymore, but it was all he had. He put some toothpaste on the toothbrush and started to brush his teeth.  
The sound of a door handle came into the room. Castiel jumped and he looked over to see a man in a nice suit, staring at him. Castiel jumped and spit out the toothpaste. "I-I'm sorry, I-I'll go. Please dont call the police," Castiel frantically says, starting to pack his stuff. The man places a hand on his shoulder. "Alright, I'm not going to call the police. Calm down," Castiel looked up at the man and he calmed down just a little bit. He sat down, looking down at the floor. "Alright, you can sleep here. Just be out later ok? You have to go back to your family and home, dont ya?" This man says, smiling. "I'm Dean Smith by the way, what’s your name?" Castiel answers with his name and was given no chance to tell Dean of his lack of home, as Dean Smiles. "Alright, I better go, you should go home soon in the morning. Bye," He smiled once more and left.  
Castiel sighs, lying down. He stares up at the ceiling and he just thinks to himself. After a while, he gets fed up. He closes his eyes and he falls asleep. For some reason he just dreams about this man he met, maybe one day he will be able to find a person who’s as successful as Dean. Maybe one day he’ll live a normal life. 

 

It was about 3 days later. It was a cold night, it wasn’t snowing this time. The weather was freezing. Wind blowing through the air and rain pouring down. Castiel’s coat was taken away by a robber. He was huddled near the building he was at before. He was freezing, huddling. A door opens and he doesn’t even bother to look up. It was Dean. Dean looked down at the man and took of his coat, placing it around Castiel’s shoulders. “Hey, it’s you, Castiel right? Let me take you home. To get out of this rain...” He says, frowning Castiel frowned a little. “That’s ok Dean, I am ok. It was very kind of you.” Dean seemed to laugh, “Come on Castiel,” “Dean... I am fine, but thank you,” Castiel gave him a little smile, starting to take off Dean’s coat to give back to him. Dean stops him and frowns. “Cas? Wait, Can I call you Cas?” Castiel nods so Dean continues. “ Where do you live?” Cas looks down with a huge frown on his face and stays silent. Dean waits but then realises the situation. “Oh,” He looks dumbfounded and Dean’s expression just dropped. He picks Castiel up and smiles a little for him. “You’re coming to live with me,” "I wouldn’t want to intrude Dean, I assure you I am fine,” Dean looks at him and laughs, continuing to walk. “Dean, I am a grown... Man. I can walk fine and I know my living standards are not great but I’m not going to intrude on you and your family. ”Dean shook his head and laughed once more. “It’s just me at home; it would be nice to have company. Come on, it’ll be fine. You will not be intruding,” Dean looks at Cas and offers a smile, putting him down. “You’re homeless and I’m alone, come on. Please?” Castiel looks down and nods. “Alright…thank you Dean. You are very kind,”  
They both walked to Dean, and now Castiel’s, home while Castiel still wore Dean’s coat. They both talked and smiled, in little bits. They got to the home and Castiel stepped in. He teared up as this was a first time he had seen a home in 7 years. Dean took him in the living room and got him a towel. Castiel looked around the place. “Dean, thank you so much…” Cas says quietly, looking up at the ceiling. Dean walks in and passes over the towel, taking his coat off Cas as he puts the towel around him in replacement. “Dean, may I use a razor or something to shave... This beard.” Castiel asks, nervously. “Of course Cas, go ahead. It’s in the bathroom. The bathroom is up the stairs, first room you see,” Castiel goes up the stairs, leaving Dean alone. Dean felt bad for Castiel. He had always been in a warm home with food always there. He had always had that security, that safety. He thought about how unsafe Castiel must have been. He’s just glad he could help.  
After a while, Castiel was back. He looked completely different. Dean smiled as he entered the room. “Cas, you need to freshen up. Take a shower; take some of my clothes afterwards. This is your house now as well, come on. Also take any food you want. You need to eat. Also you could watch some tv,”  
Castiel smiled at him. “Thank you Dean, you’re so kind to me. I would like to take a shower, if I may?” Dean nodded straight away and gave Castiel a smile. “You may, also just go in my room to get some clothes. My room will be easy to see,” “Thank you Dean, I’m very grateful,” Castiel walks off and goes to the shower.  
By the time Castiel was done, Dean was asleep on the sofa. Castiel believed it was wrong if he slept on Dean’s bed so he fell asleep on the floor. When Dean awoke he saw Castiel asleep with his clothes on. Dean was a little surprised when he found Castiel attractive. He shouldn’t be feeling these thoughts about another man. He brushed it off and smiled at Castiel. He gently pushed Castiel’s shoulder. “Morning,” He spoke gently. Castiel’s eyes flutter open and he looks at Dean with those beautiful eyes. “Hello Dean,” He said sleepily. “Cas, why didn’t you sleep in my bed?” Dean says, sitting up. He pats the sofa next to him and Castiel moves up. “I didn’t want to be rude,” He says with a smile, “But this is the best sleep I’ve had in 7 years, Dean! Thank you,” This was the happiest Castiel had felt in years, the happiest he had felt in a while. Dean couldn’t help but smile while he sees Castiel’s eye light up. “ "All my honour, Cas,”  
“By the way, you look really great in my clothes,” Dean smiles. Castiel chuckles, “Thank you Dean, although they are a little baggy,” Dean looks over at his unbuttoned shirt, having to shift a little. He smiles at Castiel and coughs a little.  
It had been a month, a month of living together. Castiel would stay at home while Dean worked. He would cook Dean food for when he got back. He would leave it on the table and then go on the sofa and sleep. Dean would smile as he sees Castiel on the sofa, cuddled up with blankets and his head rested. He would get the food and eat it. Today, Dean nudged Cas while he slept to wake him up. “Cas, I’ve got something to ask you,” He says gently. Castiel wakes up and looks at Dean with a shy smile, “Hello Dean. How was work…?” “It was good Cas. I have a job for you, buddy. Would you like to become my assistant? My one now is leaving,” “Dean… I have no experience, I-..” Castiel says, looking over at Dean’s face. They seem to edge closer and make more eye contact. “That doesn’t matter, Cas. I’d love for you to work with me, come on? What do you say?” Castiel looks at Dean with admiration clear in his eyes, smiling at him. "What?” Dean asks. “I just... Feel good. Feel good for the first time in ages. All thanks to you,” Dean tears up a little and wipes his eyes. They both smile wide at each other.  
Cas had been working as Dean’s assistant for a while now. One day they were at home, eating dinner and chatting when Dean turns to Cas and frowns a little. “Cas, can I ask what happened to you to make you homeless?” Castiel takes a sharp intake of breath, “You wouldn’t want to know Dean,” Dean bites his lip. “Talk to me,” Castiel looks at Dean and then looks at the floor. “My life was normal, Dean. I had a family, two beautiful young girls. I was a teacher. The kids loved me. I had a white picket fence family and I was happy. It was... Uh, a normal day. I was in the car and I was driving. It was a normal day. And this.. This man drove into us. My kids... they died straight away. My wife survived for a while but died in hospital later. She wasn’t strong enough, Dean. All I had was a broken arm and my family was dead. And on that night, I lost everything. That night still haunts me. When we drive towards our work, I get panics. I panic Dean… That I will lose you too.” Castiel explains, tears in his eyes. He lets a few tears roll down his cheek. Dean looks down. “I’m so sorry that it happened to you, I couldn’t even imagine the pain you felt. I can’t even imagine how bad you must have felt, how alone. But now I promise that I will keep you safe and make sure you don’t lose me, you won’t ever be alone now. I’m here,” Dean says gently. They look at each other for a while. They stare into each other’s eyes and one seems to lean forward. Cas nods, “Thank you, Dean,” And they move apart.  
It had now been 6 months they had been living together. The two of them were off work so they decided to go off to the bar. They sit next to each other and have drinks in their hands. “It’s celebrating time. We’ve been living together for 6 months now,” Dean smiles, taking a sip of his drink. Cas smiles gently. “Thank you so much for all you’ve done, Dean,” “It’s been such a great time with you Cas.”  
The night went on and they talked so much, they drank quite a bit. They didn’t drink enough to become drunk. Dean placed his hand on Castiel’s shoulder as they get home. “I had a great time, buddy. We should do this again,” “ Yeah, Dean, we should. I had a great time,” Castiel smiled. Dean kept his hand on Cas’ shoulder and he leaned into him. Castiel had his back on the wall and Dean had his hand on his shoulder as they stared into each other eyes. “Mhm” Dean mumbles. Their mouths gape slightly as they look at each other. Dean moves his hands to Castiel’s cheek and he holds them, looks into Cas’ eyes and leans forward. “Kiss me,” Castiel quickly nods, leaning forward and their lips combine. The two kiss for what seems like quite a long time. They both felt as happy as ever as they kiss.  
It got heated, the two of them. They finished off in bed, naked. Castiel turns to Dean and smiles. “Dean, would... You like to be my boyfriend?” Dean laughs and nods. “Castiel, of course. Of course I would be your boyfriend. I’ve been wanting to for ages…So long Cas, I think around 5 months.” “Dean, I-I love you,” “And I love you Cas,”  
It had been 5 years from when they got together when Dean got the courage to buy a ring for Castiel. They had a very strong relationship and loved each other to the moon and back. Cas was finally happy again. Of course he still remembered his kids and his wife but he loved Dean with all his heart and he was finally able to move on with his life. Maybe he could get his old life back, maybe they could adopt some kids, have a good life.  
They went out to a diner and Dean had hid the ring in his pocket. It was in a beautiful velvet box and the ring itself was beautiful. They ate food and kissed, ignoring peoples judgemental looks. Just as they were about to leave Dean got on one knee and offered his hand in marriage. Cas gasped and nodded quickly. Dean put the ring on his finger and got back up, kissing Castiel on his lips.  
Life was finally getting better for them.


End file.
